movie_maniafandomcom-20200213-history
The Hospital Horror 2.
The Hospital Horror 2 is an American horror film directed by Scott Spiegel. The film is the sequel to the succesful horror film ''The Hospital Horror. ''The movie stars Sarah Bringman, Ed Garden, Tobin Bell and Josh Brolin and some other cast members. PLOT: The film opens with the ending of the first film showing Zep's death and how Dr. William Block's jaw was graphically cut off. We then cut back to reality: a week later the gorgeous hunk of the Mary University, Alex, and his friends, Adam, Frank, Alyssa, Dean and Eva go visit the so called abdoned Bloody Mary Hospital. Although they have a house party there, suddenly some fingers of Adam are cut off. Although it first seems to be an accident, it turns out that two people (Dr. William Block) and the new character (The Scarecrow with a mask on his face) are on the hunt for them. During the attemps to escape, they find another victim, Derek, who was tortured in the hospital for at least two months. He sais that Dr. William Block is a man without a jaw and The Scarecrow is a man who kills everyone with a chainsaw who has some kind of face behind his scary mask. To sleep, they go to a room and lock the door, only to discover the next morning that someone is missing of their group. While, the others go look for him, we see how Frank is brutally disembowled, dismembered and beheaded with the chainsaw of The Scarecrow. In the meantime, the jawless William Block begins to stalk the group and threatens them with death, torture and punishment. In the meantime, we see flashbacks of other dead people who had guns resulting that the group is armed. In order to show what he means, he brutally kills Alyssa with a scythe cutting her whole abdomen open, he then beheades her. The group realizes to leave the hospital immediately and warn the police, but Dean is killed by an axe booby-trap. Alex, Adam, Dean and Eva realize they have to fight for their life in order to get out of the hospital and realize that the hospital was a place for people who get tortured to death. They also discover that the owner of it was Joseph Miller, whose son was brutally born by cutting his wife's womb open in the Bloody Mary Hospital. Miller's son is actually the Scarecrow who has some kind of gruesome birth-defects and that's the reason why he wears a mask. In the meantime, Dean is skinned and cannibalized alive by The Scarecrow. Alex, Adam and Eva have to fight for their life, but Eva is captured by Dr. Block who attemps to rape her, before he can do that, he is stabbed in the throat by Alex, injuring him. Adam, who is killed by ripping his heart out, his body is found. Alex and Eva run away only to be confronted by Dr. Block, when Block wants to use Eva as a slave slave, he is brutally shot and killed by a sweating Alex. The Scarecrow then knocks out Alex and the screen fades black. Alex wakes up in a wooden box, only to realize that he is buried alive under cement. He's last shown screaming in the box, revealing to the viewer that either his body or death will be never be discovered. The movie ends with The Scarecrow having a drugged Eva in a car and they drive to a hospital... RECEPTION: According to fans who saw the midnight premiere of the film said: "the movie is awsome and is more bloody and gore then the first film." And that was right, Red Cross organisations and Kidney organisations found the film nasty and unhuman. Although the movie did meet box-offices. Scott Spiegel and Rockstar Games both received "Best Gorno Film From The Past Days." Also the introduction of the Scarecrow was apparently a success. SEQUEL: The third film ''The Hospital Horror 3: Blood & Guts ''was released on June 10, 2010. MPAA list to The Hospital Horror 2.